youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog
CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Young Simba - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Adult Nala - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Astro (The Jetsons) * Pumbaa - Norm (Norm of the North) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Shenzi - Me-Mow Time * Banzai - Zs'Skayr 10 * Ed - Baboon Fu * Rafiki - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Zazu - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Sarafina - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosaurues (King Kong ((2005)), and Cy-bugs (Wreck-it Ralph) Scenes: * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 2 - Leonard and Chief's Conversation * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 3 - Toothy's First Day * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 4 - A: Toothy's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 5 - Leonard and Toothy's Conversation * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Toothy Runs Away * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 10 - Leonard Takes Over Pride Rock * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 11 - Meet Astro and Norm * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 13 - Leonard and Philoctetes' Conversation * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Norm/The Reunion * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 17 - Courage and Twilight's Argument/Beast's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Astro & Norm's Distraction * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 19 - Courage Confronts Leonard/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 20 - Courage vs. Leonard/Leonard's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 21 - End Credits (part 1: "Busa Simba") * The Pink Dog King (CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Style) part 22 - End Credits (part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:CouragetheCowardlyDog&MyLittlePonyRockz Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs